Un poder que obsesiona
by MNSZ
Summary: Una historia que escribí para un concurso en el foro de MK org. Relato el primer encuentro entre Quan Chi y Shinnok.


**Un poder que Obsesiona**

Me expulsaron del Nekropolis. Sorprendentemente, descubrieron que estuve usando Soulstones ilegalmente. Ahora estoy en el séptimo plano. El séptimo plano del Netherealm. No me importa, conseguí lo que necesitaba. Fui precavido, pero de seguro alguien me delató, me traicionó. No podía esperar otra cosa en este mundo. El propio Lucifer llevó a cabo mi juicio. Pero no me importa, conseguí lo que quería. Ya no soy un demonio en un reino muerto. Ahora soy un hechicero.

El tiempo es algo totalmente relativo. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo en el séptimo plano?, ¿un día, un año o cien años?, no lo sé. Estuve vagando sin sentido mucho tiempo, simplemente pensando, simplemente ideando. Alguna forma tenía que tener para salir de este plano. Alguna forma debería haber.

Lo que me parecieron años vagando y vagando, me llevó a escuchar una extraña conversación. Esta se llevaba a cabo entre un hombre con sombrero de paja, y túnicas blancas, muy rasgadas, y otro hombre encadenado a dos monolitos en el suelo. Llevaba túnicas negras, rojas y verdes, piel gris y dejada.

 _\- Esto se ha acabado Shinnok_ \- Dijo el hombre de blanco.

 _-_ _¿Crees que me has derrotado?, ¿crees que detenerme aquí me detendrá?, joven tonto y patético, piénsalo de nuevo_.

 _-_ _No me asustas Shinnok. Tu poder no era real, y tus propios colegas están en contra tuyo._

 _-_ _No te atrevas a hablar de quienes son mis colegas. Nosotros derrotamos al One Being, es nuestro derecho dominarlo. No es culpa mía que los demás dioses ancianos tengan...miedo._

 _-_ _No es tu derecho controlar las vidas de los demás._

 _-_ _¡Joven Patético! ¡Tú deberías estar trabajando para mí! Si no fuese por mí, no existirías, no tendrías razón de ser._

 _-_ _Tú eres patético. Pero que esto te quede claro. Ni tú, ni nadie, tocará el Earthrealm, porque soy Raiden, dios del Trueno, y protector de ese reino. - Diciendo esto, el hombre de las túnicas blancas comenzó a abandonar el lugar. Sin embargo, el encadenado tenía algo más que decir._

 _-_ _No creas que me podrás mantener lejos de él. Lo recuperaré. Te juro que lo recuperaré._

Esto último me causó mucha intriga. Me mantuve oculto cerca durante varias horas más, para ver si el hombre encadenado, al que aquel de las túnicas blancas llamó Shinnok, decía algo más. Sin embargo, esas horas se volvieron días, y el hombre no hablaba nada.

Poco a poco empecé a perder la ilusión que aquí estaba mi llave de salida. A los meses abandoné el lugar, y volví a mi errático caminar pensando en alguna forma de escapar de ese plano del Netherealm.

Todo cambió unos años después, cuando volví a pasar por el lugar. El hombre seguía ahí, en la misma posición, encadenado en el mismo lugar. Lo único que había cambiado, era que su cabeza estaba gacha. Veía sus labios moverse, pero no parecía decir nada.

Al tiempo, volví a pasar por el lugar, y lo vi moviendo la cabeza circularmente. Algo que noté es que nadie se acercaba a él. Ni siquiera el propio Lucifer, que solía castigar personalmente a quienes estaban encadenados en este tipo de Monolitos.

¿Que había de tan importante en este hombre? La primera vez que lo vi, lo escuche decir que era un Dios Anciano. Mi respuesta finalmente había llegado a responderse cuando encontré un cadáver de un hombre, que parecía haber muerto de vejez. Supongo que entró a este mundo sin haber muerto, y por eso pereció acá. Cuando lo revisé, noté que su dedo índice derecho tenía el hueso gastado, como si lo hubiese raspado constantemente contra algo.

En una roca cercana, vi que tenía un escrito con sangre, y en las últimas palabras incluso había pedazos de carne putrefacta todavía colgando. El escrito decía lo siguiente:

" _Al comienzo solo existía el vacio. En él, Vivian los Dioses Ancianos, y el One Being. Entre ambos, hubo mucha fricción, hasta que finalmente entablaron el combate. Los Dioses Ancianos crearon seis artefactos para encarcelar al One Being. Con estos artefactos, se dividió la mente de este ser, y se creó la realidad. Realidad que controlan los Dioses Ancianos sin interferir. Hasta que uno quiso intervenir y apoderarse de una de las divisiones de la mente del One Being, uno de los reinos. Para ello, creó un Amuleto Único, tan único que solo podía ser creado una sola vez. Él ya comenzó la invasión. El Earthrealm ya no es seguro por la guerra entre Shinnok y Raiden. Muchos decidimos huir. Yo erróneamente caí en el Netherealm. Ojalá hubiese ido a Edenia. Ahora moriré de falta de vida, en este reino muerto. Solo ruego por quienes se quedaron en mi antiguo hogar, que el Dios Anciano no logre vencer_."

Decidí mantenerme cerca de donde estaba encadenado este Dios Anciano. Sentía que todavía debía esperar.

Años pasaron, y los movimientos de boca se convirtieron en balbuceos inentendibles. Otros años más pasaron, y esos balbuceos se convirtieron en palabras. _"¿Dónde estás?, ¿dónde te han escondido?_ ", repetía una y otra vez. Hasta por momentos parecía sollozar. _"¿Por qué te alejaron de mi?_ ". Este hombre obviamente no tenia deseos físicos por ninguna otra persona, así que fue natural pensar que se trataba de un objeto. Tal vez este Amuleto Único del cual leí.

La espera había dado fruto. Este dios estaba perdiendo su cabeza pero sin perder su ambición. Era mi momento de manipularlo.

Agarré toda mi voluntad y me tragué mis nervios. Sabía que si le quería llegar, la mentira debía ser tan grande como que piense que soy un experimentado hechicero. Poco a poco me fui acercando al lugar. Di un fuerte suspiro mientras daba los primeros pasos, inflando mi pecho de valentía.

A medida que me acercaba, supe que él comenzó a sentir mi presencia. Poco a poco, fue levantando su mirada, primero solo sus ojos, luego su cabeza. Cuando estuve a una distancia prudente, levantó completamente la cabeza, y penetró sus ojos en mí.

En un segundo tomé la determinación, y supe que no debía quedarme cayado.

 _-_ _Lord Shinnok..._

 _-_ _¿Quién eres para atreverte a hablarme?_

 _-_ _Mi nombre es Quan Chi, un libre hechicero._

 _-_ _Nunca he escuchado de ti - Dijo dudoso el Dios Anciano._

 _-_ _Pero yo si de ti_ \- Respondí sabiamente. - _Se porque estás aquí._

 _-_ _¿Y eso en que te compete?_

 _-_ _Antes... dime... no sabía que un Dios Anciano podía ser derrotado por un simple Dios del Trueno._

 _-_ _¡¿Has venido aquí a desafiarme?! ¡¿Te crees capaz de hacerlo?!_ \- Me entraron las dudas, ¿había dado un paso en falso?

 _-_ _Dime... si pudieses hacerme daño... ¿no habrías escapado ya de esta prisión de cadenas?_ \- Vi que el Dios Caído se quedó cayado _\- vamos, cuéntame_.

En ese momento, Shinnok comenzó su relato:

" _Todo comenzó unos siglos después de que comencé mi toma del Earthrealm. Todo iba bien, como lo planeado. Un trato con Lucifer me había permitido usar miles de sus tropas de demonios. Sin embargo, todo lo bueno desapareció cuando lo perdí. No lo podía creer, me lo habían arrebatado. Estaba seguro que habían sido algunos de esos saurios inteligentes. Cegado, empecé a matarlos uno por uno, hasta que nuevamente ese Dios del Trueno los salvó, y envió a otro reino. Los odiaba tanto._

 _Sin mi poder personal, no me alcanzaba con el ejército de demonios. Necesitaba una fuerza bruta. Poco a poco, controlé mentalmente a los Saurios no inteligentes. Mucho más grandes que los otros reptiles, era una fuerza bruta totalmente manejable._

 _Pujamos durante muchos años, hasta que se convirtieron siglos, pero al final no dejaban de ser simples mortales. Raiden ascendió al espacio, y envió una roca cuyo impacto hizo que el cielo se oscureciera, y poco a poco fueron pereciendo._

 _En las tinieblas, tuvimos el último enfrentamiento mano a mano con el Dios del Trueno. La pelea duró cerca de 400 años terrestres. Ambos estábamos increíblemente debilitados. Sin embargo, algo que no pude prever ocurrió. Los pocos demonios que quedaban, se pusieron del lado de Raiden, y comenzaron a atacarme. Eso me dio mala espina, pero estaba demasiado débil para pensar con claridad._

 _Me los saqué de encima como pude, pero detrás de ellos, estaban Raiden y Lucifer... oh! ¡Maldito traidor Lucifer!, había hecho un trato con los demás Dioses Ancianos. No tuve nada que hacer ante ellos... no tuve nada que hacer ante ellos..._ ".

Su relato tenía todo, alianzas, traición, extinciones, enfrentamientos eternos, pero lo único que llamaba mi atención, era su posesión que perdió. Lo que para él había sido la causa de su caída. Tenía que averiguar que lo hacía tan especial.

 _-_ _Linda historia..._ \- Dije en tono desafiante - _...pero no explicaste por que comenzó tu caída. Te escucho hablar de algo, pero no terminas de decir que._

 _-_ _Él, mi preciado. El Amuleto Único. ¡Mi Amuleto!_

 _-_ _Cuéntame de él._

 _-_ _¿Para qué intentes apropiarte de él?_

 _-_ _O tal vez para ayudarte a recuperarlo_. - Con esa última frase sentí convencerlo, y así retomó su relato.

" _Junto a los demás Dioses Ancianos, habíamos tomado un voto de no interferir en la vida de los reinos. Creamos a un montón de dioses menores para controlar, y regular nuestra voluntad indirectamente._

 _Sin embargo, mis hermanos no eran ambiciosos. Preferían mirar a tener. Yo era distinto. Yo quería tener. ¿Edenia? Muy Perfecta, ¿Outworld? Muy Imperfecto, ¿Netherealm? Muerto, ¿Chaosrealm, Orderealm?, muy extremistas. Pero el Earthrealm, es el reino perfecto, el equilibrio total._

 _¿Pero cómo iba a evitar a mis compañeros en el Vacio? Obviamente no me dejarían ingresar a la realidad. Tal vez te parezca extraño que hable de la realidad, pero tal vez alguna vez lo entenderás. Solo me quedaba hacer algo con lo que ellos no podrían interferir._

 _Con todo mi poder, reuní la fuerza de todo el reino de Zumatra, paralelo a Zaterra. Consumí toda su vida, y usando también toda la mía, logré concentrar toda esa energía de vida en un solo artefacto. Un Amuleto que quepa en mi mano. Fue tal la abominación que hice al concentrar la vida de todo un reino en un solo objeto, que este Amuleto solo podía ser creado una sola vez sin rasgar totalmente la existencia. Por ello, lo llamé Amuleto Único._

 _Ahora, no solo tenía una fuerza incomparable en el poder de mi mano, si no que tenía una realidad, lo que me aseguraba que los demás Dioses Ancianos no interferirían con él, y por ende con las acciones de su portador. Gracias al Amuleto, pude entrar a la realidad, y tratar de hacerme con el Earthrealm para mí._ "

En esos momentos, pensé para mí que este objeto era mucho más poderoso de lo que jamás podría imaginarme. Tenía que hacerme con él. Solo pensar en tenerlo en mi mano, me estaba obsesionando. Ya le había sacado toda la información que necesitaba. Ahora vendría la parte en la que lo manipularía.

 _-_ _Lord Shinnok... déjame hacerte una propuesta..._

 _-_ _¿Que puedo querer yo de ti?_

 _-_ _Tal vez... ¿libertad?_

 _-_ _Ja. ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?_

 _-_ _Con esto..._ \- En ese momento, saqué una Soulstone que había logrado robar cuando fui desterrado de Nekropolis. El Dios Anciano me miraba sorprendido. Algo que no se esperaba.

 _-_ _Parece que te he subestimado hechicero. Anda, libérame._

 _-_ _No creas que te lo iba a hacer tan simple Lord Shinnok. Toda acción tiene un precio._

 _-_ _Ok. Dime cual es el tuyo._

 _-_ _No solo te daré libertad, si no que te ayudaré a derrocar a tu traidor, Lucifer. A cambio... solo pido que me nombres tu Archi-Hechicero._

 _-_ _Así será ... mi Archi-Hechicero._

En ese momento, con la Soulstone de mi mano, raspé cada uno de los monolitos, expresando un conjuro, y poco a poco estos fueron derrumbándose hasta dejar libre a Lord Shinnok. Yo me mantuve atento, para evitar un posible ataque ahora que él estaba libre, pero obviamente el tiempo encadenado lo había dejado lo suficientemente trastornado como para tener una rápida reacción de ataque. Ya no era aquel de la historia que contaba.

Mientras Shinnok recuperaba su poder, yo fui en busca de demonios que se unieran a nuestra causa. Algunos les di falsas promesas, a otros los convencí con miedo, pero ninguno se negaba a estar a nuestros pies. Así, formé la Hermandad de las Sombras. La llamé así porque es la forma en la que atacaríamos.

Una vez Lord Shinnok había recuperado un poco sus fuerzas, logró abrir las puertas del séptimo plano del Netherealm, y logramos ascender. En el Quinto plano, mi ejército de las sombras atacó el palacio de Lucifer por la retaguardia.

Cuando entramos a la habitación del Señor de los Castigos, sus rojos ojos se llenaron de fuego, pero, por más que no hubiese llamas en los ojos del Dios Anciano, definitivamente había más fuego y furia en los suyos. Ambos colisionaron, y una gran aura de luz salió despedida del palacio, iluminando todo el reino muerto. Cuando el as de luz desapareció, la cabeza, sin ojos, de Lucifer colgaba de la mano de Shinnok, mientras su cuerpo chorreaba lava en el piso. Pronto el Dios Anciano salió al balcón, donde las fuerzas de las sombras creaban una barrera en contra de los ejércitos de las tinieblas de Lucifer.

" _Mi nombre es Lord Shinnok, y soy su nuevo Amo y Señor. Todos ustedes me servirán y temerán. Quien se atreva a desafiarme, sufrirá un castigo peor a la condena eterna_ ". En ese momento, Shinnok tiró la cabeza de Lucifer a la muchedumbre. Poco a poco, a través del miedo, el Dios Anciano gobernó a mano dura este mundo, y yo logré mantenerme a su lado.

Pero ahora, han pasado ya muchos siglos de esto, y tengo el Amuleto Único en mis manos. ¿Solo se puede crear una vez?, esto me da la ventaja, nunca pensará que puede haber dos amuletos. Lo único que tengo que hacer es crear uno semejante en poder, y mantenerme yo con el real cerca de él, para poder potenciarlo y él no vea la diferencia. Entonces, cuando Shinnok comience su conquista de los reinos, yo esperaré, y luego tomaré el trono que me pertenece y merezco.

Patético Dios Anciano. Se cree tanto... todos los dioses se creen tanto, pero no son más que marionetas en mi propio juego. Cada ser vivo, cada dios, cada insecto, indirectamente sigue mis órdenes.

Yo soy Quan Chi, el más poderoso hechicero que ha existido. Ahora tengo el Amuleto Único en mis manos, y pienso usarlo. Así que témanme si están leyendo esto, témanme por que seré muy pronto su amo. En roca o en papel, en tinta o sangre, todos sabrán quien soy, y todos aprenderán a temerme.

Patéticos Dioses... Patéticos Mortales... todos forman parte de mi plan...


End file.
